haloninjawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Competition Rules
Rules of a Halo Ninja Warrior Competition *Each competitor gets only one attempt per stage **The run is official if an attempt is made at the first jump of the first obstacle *Every obstacle completed is worth one point *At the end of stage two, once the first pallet is destroyed by a sword, you get six points for stage two **You must be standing on the platform before the pallet while you destroy it ***If you are falling into the water and manage to hit the pallet, you do not get the point *Each stage has no time limit *You only get three attempts at each warped wall. If you do not complete it within three attempts, you do not get the point for the warped wall and you run ends there *If you touch the track for the ball on either the balance tank or the rolling escargot, you are disqualified *If you land on the first rung on the salmon ladder, you have officially began that obstacle and you will be disqualified if you land back on the dismount platform of the first obstacle *You are not allowed to do a spring jump on the swap salmon ladder in order to skip the 5th and 6th rungs. You must use all eight *If you slip down a total of eight rungs on the swap salmon ladder, you are disqualified **It counts as slipping down a rung if you fall below a rung that you have previously landed on (i.e. if you land on the 7th rung and jump to the 8th but you slip back down to the 4th rung, you slipped down the 5th, 6th and 7th rung) *On the spider flip, you must stick the landing on the column before the final obstacle in order to get the point for the spider flip *If you attempt to save jump the landing from the curtain cling onto the spider flip and you do not successfully land on the spider flip, you do not get the point for the curtain cling *On the slider drop on tournament 6 and 7, you only have three attempts to successfully complete the obstacle **If you jump into the obstacle and it pushes you back to the starting platform, that counts as one failed attempt. If you have three failed attempts, you receive no points for the stage *If a competitor is doing a run on any of the three stages, no other competitor is allowed to be on the course **If you are on the course while someone else is, you receive no points for that stage. If you interfere with another competitors run (i.e. hitting them or blocking them on a platform) you receive no points for that tournament *If you enter a Banshee on the Tournament 9 course, you will receive no points for that tournament *If you overjump a dismount platform of any obstacle, you do not receive the point for that obstacle **You must successfully stick each landing on every obstacle in order to receive the point *If you try to jump on top of the first obstacle of stage two on tournaments 6, 7 and 8, you will be disqualified. You must use the headslide *If you do not get on top of the ball on the rolling escargot or balance tank and the ball falls into the water, you cannot wait for the ball to respawn in order to get the point. You will get no points for the obstacle